La risa descortés
by krola
Summary: En la mítica ciudad de Asgard, la señorita Jane Foster conoce a los dos hermanos Odinson. (Regency Era AU. Basado en las novelas de Jane Austen).
1. El hombre insoportable

¡Buenos días! Últimamente he estado muy inmersa en la pareja conocida como Lokane (Jane/Loki), y cada vez me resulta más fascinante lo bien que se complementan sus personalidades. Loki, en particular, es un personaje fascinante con muchos claro-oscuros, y se puede jugar con distintas versiones de él (Loki oscuro, Loki travieso, Loki huraño) y todas, en cierto modo, son él.

Me he dado cuenta de que esta pareja está prácticamente desaparecida en los fanfics español, y yo no podía permitir eso. Quizá lo mejor hubiera sido traer un fanfic que se ajustara al universo Marvel, pero mi amor por las novelas de Jane Austen se unieron a mi amor por Lokane y no pude evitar escribir esto. Con un poco de suerte, quizá aquellas que disfrutaron mi historia Rueda de Carruajes, puedan disfrutar esta también - aunque no sigan esta fandom, creo se puede disfrutar sin conocer a los personajes, ya que tiene bastante de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

¡Ahora a leer! Como siempre, aprecio mucho los reviews porque quiero oír vuestros comentarios.

Lo escribí directamente del inglés, que está siendo revisado ahora misma, así que en un futuro cercano, lo publicaré también en inglés. Si alguien prefiere ese idioma.

Aprovecho también para aquellos que leen en inglés para recomendar que busquéis otros Lokane fanfics, porque hay autores con mucho talento.

* * *

 **La risa descortés**

 **Capítulo 1: El hombre insoportable**

 _"_ _¡Los hermanos son criaturas tan extrañas!" – Mansfield Park._ _(1814)_

 _"_ _Desde el principio casi diría… no había pasado ni un mes desde que le conocí y_ _ya estaba convencida de que sería el último hombre sobre la tierra con el que aceptaría casarme._ _" –_ _Orgullo y Prejuicio (1813)_

Desde la ventana de la pequeña morada, podía ver las calles estrechas de Midgard. El pueblo era tal y como se lo había imaginado: insignificante en todos los sentidos, pequeño hasta un punto claustrofóbico y repleto de personas con ropas ordinarias y mentes aún más ordinarias. Según entendía, allí la sociedad era bastante escasa, no solo a causa de la ausencia de bailes privados sino también por la ausencia de personas de clase alta. Estaba segura de que incluso los habitantes de aquel lugar encontraban su hogar tan aburrido como ella. Al fin y al cabo, una vez que habían bailado con todos sus vecinos, habían compartido las mismas historias y se habían quejado de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el último escándalo, no había mucho más que hacer.

Ella misma no debería estar allí. No, Lady Sigyn sólo había necesitado dos horas en ese pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios para llegar a esa conclusión: En un lugar como Midgard no había nada que pudiera llamar su atención. Había sido un desafortunado accidente de carruaje el que había obligado a Lady Sigyn a resguardarse en la casa del médico. Un lugar humilde, tan austero que resultaba incluso de mal gusto.

El médico local, el Dr. Erik Selvig, atendía el esguince de su tobillo con una sonrisa amable y palabras de consuelo, como si un esguince pudiera reducirla a ataques de histeria. Ella era probablemente la primera mujer con título que había conocido y la trataba con delicadeza, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Aunque no podía culparle por mostrar buena educación. De hecho, se había imaginado algo mucho peor de un doctor de pueblo.

\- ¿Qué opina, doctor? ¿Viviré? – Le preguntó con palabras adornadas con evidente sarcasmo. El señor Selvig levantó una ceja. Probablemente una señal de que finalmente había comprendido que sus palabras de consuelo eran… bueno, innecesarias. Él sonrío, de alguna forma aplacado por su tono de voz.

\- El hueso no está roto. No es más que un esguince, y no es muy grave. Nada que no se cure con unos días de reposo.

\- Envié a mi cochero a alquiler un carruaje nuevo. Vendrá enseguida.

En cuanto esas palabras abandonaron sus labios, la puerta principal se abrió de repente y por un momento, Lady Sigyn creyó que su declaración había convocado a su cochero. Una impresión absurda, por supuesto, ya que ella habría despedido a su cochero inmediatamente si se hubiera atrevido a ser tan maleducado como para entrar en una casa ajena sin llamar a la puerta.

No, el recién llegado era alguien que Lady Sigyn jamás había conocido: una guapa joven, no particularmente estilosa, pero que tenía una sonrisa dulce que con la instrucción adecuada podría embelesar a caballeros de pocas luces. La chica entró en la casa sujetando un libro en una mano y, en cuando vio que tenían visitas, se inclinó para saludar.

\- Lady Sigyn, permítame que le presente a mi sobrina, la señorita Jane Foster. – el señor Selvig dijo con la voz de un tío orgulloso – Lady Sigyn tuvo la mala fortuna de doblarse el tobillo en nuestra puerta.

\- Un accidente de carruaje – añadió Lady Sigyn, que no quería que la señorita Foster creyera que se movía con torpeza.

\- Encantada de conocerla, Lady Sigyn. Aunque yo no lo llamaría mala fortuna. Después de todo, el jardín de la entrada de un doctor es el mejor lugar para tener un accidente, de la misma forma que la cocina es el mejor lugar para los hambrientos – Se quitó el sombrero – Y nosotros somos muy afortunados, puesto que hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocerla.

Tenía buenos modales, decía las palabras que la sociedad le dictaba y aún así, había algo en su tono de voz que sugería que su ingenio no era artificial o practicado. Quizá incluso era inteligente.

\- ¿Viene de la librería? – preguntó Lady Sigyn, mirando al libro que aún llevaba en la mano. No era capaz de leer el título, pero asumió que era una de esas novelas románticas que a las jóvenes corrientes les gustaba leer.

\- La librería es su segundo hogar – dijo Erik Selvig, levantándose repentinamente. Miró a Lady Sigyn antes de decir – Siéntese bienvenida para esperar aquí el regreso de su cochero si así lo desea. Desgraciadamente, yo tengo una cita con un paciente en unos minutos y debo marcharme de inmediato. Mi sobrina estará encantada de entretenerla mientras tanto.

Lady Sigyn se sintió aliviada al notar que el buen doctor no pretendía forzar una amistad con ella. No habría sido la primera vez que un hombre de clase social inferior a la suya intentaba ganar su favor, o peor, intentaba seducirla. La vida de una viuda rica estaba llena de obstáculos, pero Lady Sigyn los sorteaba con gracia.

\- ¿Le apetece un poco de té? – preguntó el señor Selvig.

\- Té suena muy bien – respondió Lady Sigyn, aliviada de que le hubiera ofrecido té antes de que ella hubiera sentido la necesidad de pedirlo. (No había personas más desagradables que aquellas incapaces de anticiparse a las necesidades de una dama y que, por tanto, la forzaban a pedir favores).

Y como habían acordado, el señor Selvig se marchó cinco minutos más tarde y Jane Foster ocupó el sofá que él había dejado vacante. La señorita Foster sirvió el té con una sonrisa tímida y Sigyn notó con satisfacción que, aunque era una chica de campo, sus gestos indicaban que era la hija de un caballero.

\- ¿Quiénes son tus padres? – preguntó Lady Sigyn con la insolencia que su título le confería y que también le permitía tutearla repentinamente. La señorita Foster suspiró, aunque no parecía completamente sorprendida por la pregunta.

\- Ambos murieron cuando yo era pequeña. Mi padre era un caballero, mi madre era su igual en clase e intelecto. Vivíamos en nuestros propios terrenos, pequeños pero fructíferos, en una hermosa casa de campo, pero uno de mis primos la heredó cuando mis padres murieron – la señorita Foster le pasó la taza de té – Mi tío Erik me acogió. Fue muy generoso. Le debo mi felicidad.

\- Es tu tío, es su deber.

\- Tengo otros tíos que no estarían de acuerdo con usted.

Lady Sigyn asintió – No era mi intención negarle al señor Selvig ningún mérito. Me daba curiosidad tu familia, eso es todo. Es evidente que has tenido una buena educación. ¿Tuviste una gobernanta?

\- Sí, mi padre nunca escatimaba en mi educación. Él era un hombre muy culto con una buena dosis de curiosidad. Me gusta pensar que soy como él en ese aspecto – Dijo, mostrando el libro que aún tenía en su regazo. Esta vez, Lady Sigyn pudo ver que se trataba de un libro de astronomía.

\- ¿Astronomía? Es una afición inusual para una dama joven. Cuando los hombres dicen que prefieren damas con inquietudes propias, se refieren a mujeres que sepan cantar, tocar el piano, pintar retratos y coser pañuelos. La astronomía, sin embargo, podría asustar a varios solteros disponibles. Está muy cerca de la ciencia, está muy cerca del mundo de los hombres.

\- No me interesan los hombres que se asustan tan fácilmente – Dijo Jane, después de tomar un sorbo de su té – Y las estrellas son tan inalcanzables para los hombres como para las mujeres. ¿Por qué debería incumbirles a ellos más que a nosotras?

Lady Sigyn sonrió – Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que acabas de decir. ¿Debo asumir por tus palabras que te gustaría casarte?

La señorita Foster se encogió de hombros, mostrándose repentinamente tímida – No me gustaría ser siempre una carga para mi tío.

Lady Sigyn asintió, comprendiendo el dilema de la señorita Foster. Lady Sigyn se había visto en circunstancias similares antes de conocer a su difunto esposo. Había sido una soltera muy guapa y pobre, igual que la señorita Foster. No eran tan diferentes y Lady Sigyn tenía la corazonada de que, con un pequeño empujón, la señorita Foster podría alcanzar un futuro próspero.

\- Señorita Foster, nunca imaginé que encontraría alguien como usted en un lugar como Midgard.

* * *

 _Dos meses más tarde_

Jane miró al fugaz paisaje con una mezcla de emoción y miedo. Un elegante carruaje estaba llevándolas a ella y a Lady Sigyn al baile privado más importante de la temporada, y por primera vez, Jane se sentía fuera de lugar en la ciudad dorada de Asgard.

\- Deja de estirar tus guantes, sé que estás nerviosa, pero vas a romperlos – Lady Sigyn dijo. Jane asintió y la miró con ojos ansiosos. Lady Sigyn era una mujer hermosa solo cuatro años mayor que ella, pero sus modales y su sabiduría hacían que Jane se sintiera como una niña pequeña e inexperta.

\- Le agradezco mucho su generosa invitación, Lady Sigyn, pero la primavera es una estación muy larga y si se aburre de mi presencia, por favor, solo dígamelo y yo rápidamente haré la maleta y volveré a Midgard. Después de todo, solo era un esguince, mi tío hizo lo que cualquier otro doctor hubiera hecho y no nos debe ninguna gratitud.

\- Tonterías. No voy a cambiar de idea. Estoy segura de que siempre disfrutaré de tu compañía. Aquí no hay muchas chicas inteligentes con las que amigarse, pero hay bastantes hombres que necesitan buena conversación. Es muy aburrido ver a esas chicas insípidas intentando atrapar a los solteros ricos, y les vendrá bien algo de competencia. Esa competencia a la que me refiero eres tú, por supuesto.

\- Me temo que si ese es el tipo de entretenimiento que busca, la decepcionaré. Los hombres nunca me han prestado mucha atención.

\- Los hombres de Midgard nunca te han prestado mucha atención, y yo culpo a tu amor por la astronomía. Pero por favor, no te contengas, y habla de las estrellas y los planetas tanto como tu corazón desee. Al fin y al cabo, estamos en busca de hombres que no se asusten fácilmente.

\- No quiero que usted crea que he venido para aprovecharme de sus amigos y vecinos. Acepté su invitación porque me entusiasmaba la idea de los entretenimientos de la ciudad como los bailes, los conciertos y las obras de teatro. No espero ninguna propuesta de matrimonio en este viaje.

\- ¡Tonterías! Primero, te he pedido que me tutees. ¿No somos amigas acaso? Y segundo, propuestas de matrimonio es exactamente lo que espero de este viaje. Voy a presentarte a las mejores familias, te enseñaré a comportarte y estoy segura de que antes de que acabe la temporada, le habrás roto el corazón a dos caballeros y con un poco de suerte, el hombre adecuado estará preparándose para pedirte matrimonio.

Jane palideció, intimidada por esa posibilidad. Lady Sigyn se rió. - No te preocupes, solo bromeaba. Dos proposiciones serán suficientes, después de todo, seríamos demasiado codiciosas si esperamos tres. Tenemos que dejar algunos caballeros para las otras damas.

Jane asintió, deseando zanjar ese tema de conversación tan incómodo. - ¿Qué puedes decirme de los Odinson? - Jane sólo sabía que eran la familia más importante de Asgard, lo más parecido a la realeza, y eran los anfitriones del baile de aquella tarde.

\- Nada que pueda decirte les hará justicia. Tendrás que verlos con tus propios ojos. - Lady Sigyn miró a través de las ventanas. - Y será en breve, estamos llegado. Mira esa casa, es la Abadía Reino Eterno.

\- Un nombre extraño.

\- Un nombre altivo, como sus habitantes. – Dijo Lady Sigyn, pero su sonrisa mostraba que le tenía mucho aprecio a los Odinsons.

Jane respiró hondamente y miró fijamente la imponente abadía. Parecía un palacio dorado y Jane abrió su boca, asombrada. Nunca había visto una casa tan impresionante e inmediatamente se preguntó si se perdería dentro. El carruaje se detuvo frente a la puerta y Lady Sigyn se bajó. Jane se quedó congelada durante unos segundos, aún anonadada por la hermosa abadía.

Había dos caballeros bien vestidos junto a la puerta, dándole la bienvenida a los invitados. Supuso que eran los hermanos Odinson. Eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche: Uno era rubio, corpulento y con una sonrisa alegre; el otro era alto, delgado, con pelo negro azabache y con una sonrisa que podría ser venenosa. ¡Qué tontería! se regañó Jane. ¿Cómo podía ser una sonrisa venenosa? Pero aun así, sintió que esa sonrisa – que ni siquiera se dirigía a ella – hacía que su piel se erizara.

Una vez más, se sintió fuera de lugar. Solo era una chica cualquier de campo mezclándose con la alta sociedad de la ciudad más exclusiva del país. Jane comenzó a bajar del carruaje, pero estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que se tropezó con el dobladillo de su propio vestido. Afortunadamente, una mano la cogió del brazo antes de que se cayera. Jane, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza, levantó el rostro para descubrir que su salvador era uno de los hermanos Odinson: el rubio. Su sonrisa tierna suavizó su mortificación, pero fue bastante breve ya que una risa cortante le recordó su traspié.

Jane se giró para mirar al dueño de aquella risa descortés y no se sorprendió cuando vio que se trataba del hermano de cabello negro, cuyos ojos todavía brillaban con júbilo, como si aún disfrutara de la torpeza de Jane. Ella le lanzó una mirada de enfado antes de poder contenerse, pero el exasperante hombre solo alargó su sonrisa.

Lady Sigyn se acercó a él mientras sacudía su cabeza con desaprobación - Veo que no has cambiado en absoluto en los pocos meses que he estado fuera, señor Odinson – Le ofreció su mano y él la besó.

\- En presencia de mi hermano, soy simplemente Loki – dijo con una sonrisa, que podía ser mordaz o amarga.

\- Tú no puedes ser _simplemente_ nada, Loki. Permíteme que te presente a la señorita Jane Foster, está pasando esta temporada conmigo. – Ella se giró y sonrió a Jane.

Jane se inclinó en un movimiento que probablemente parecía torpe. Loki le devolvió el saludo con una pose elegante y una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Veo que te has buscado una pupila. ¡Pero qué desgracia! Parece que mi hermano ha decidido robarle la mano. – Loki dijo, manteniendo aún la sonrisa arrogante.

Jane no entendió sus palabras hasta que miró su mano y se dio cuenta de que el señor Odinson aún la sujetaba. Él la soltó inmediatamente y se rió ante las palabras de su hermano, sin sentir ningún tipo de vergüenza, algo que le causó envidia a Jane.

\- Jane, querida, él es el señor Thor Odinson, y aquí tenemos a nuestro bromista sin remedio, Loki Odinson.

\- Encantado de conocerla. – Thor Odinson dijo, mirándola con una gran sonrisa que hizo que Jane sintiera cómo sus piernas flaqueaban. ¡Jane nunca había visto a un hombre tan apuesto! Y sus modales eran muy agradables, todo lo contrario a su hermano.

\- Lo mismo digo. – Jane miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que tanto Lady Sigyn como Loki se habían percatado de su rubor. – Es un placer conocerlos a _ambos_. – Dijo, intentando que no se dieran cuenta de su incomodidad.

\- He oído que vuestros padres no están aquí. Me sorprende que os hayan permitido organizar un baile en su ausencia – dijo Lady Sigyn.

\- ¡Al contrario! Ellos insistieron. Es nuestro deber entretenerlos, Lady Sigyn. Así es, ese es nuestro propósito más glorioso. – Loki dijo, guiando a Lady Sigyn al interior de la abadía. El señor Odinson le ofreció a Jane su brazo y ella lo aceptó, agradeciéndole el gesto con una sonrisa tímida.

Lady Sigyn y Jane encontraron dos sillas desocupadas en una esquina y preguntaron a sus acompañantes si podían acompañarlas a ese rincón. Una vez estuvieron sentadas, Lady Sigyn sacó de su bolso un pequeño abanico y se lo tendió a Jane.

\- Los bailes de los Odinson siempre están muy concurridos. Tienen demasiados amigos.

\- Le prometo que es culpa de mi hermano. Yo solo disfruto de la compañía de un grupo muy selecto. – Loki Odinson dijo.

El señor Odinson sacudió su cabeza, en evidente desacuerdo. – Señorita Foster, debo avisarla: no escuche las mentiras de mi hermano. ¡Su lengua es de plata! Es el mejor en el arte de la elocución y la persuasión, y usa sus poderes para los propósitos más nefastos. ¡Como la organización de un baile! Si el baile está demasiado abarrotado hoy, será solo por su culpa.

\- ¡Creo que le acusa de extraversión! – Le dijo Jane a Loki, y él parecía sorprendido de que ella se dirigiera a él, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, Jane se giró para mirar al señor Odinson y añadió - ¿Significa que eso que usted es el más introvertido de los dos, señor Odinson?

\- No, no lo creo. Él es bastante reservado a su manera y yo soy…

\- Ruidoso e impulsivo. Tan impulsivo, de hecho, que a veces me pregunto si sus neuronas mueren tan rápido que él está obligado a tomar decisiones en ese fugaz instante. – dijo el señor Loki Odinson, que parecía muy orgulloso de sus crueles palabras.

Jane le lanzó una mirada fulminante, por segunda vez esa tarde. ¡Qué hombre tan insolente! ¿Cómo se le ocurría insultar a su hermano frente a alguien a quien acababan de conocer? Jane miró a Lady Sigyn y se sorprendió al ver que ella no parecía molesta por la falta de cordialidad de Loki. Thor Odinson golpeó a su hermano en el hombro de forma amistosa, pero era tan fuerte que casi le hizo tropezar. Jane sonrió. ¡Se lo merecía!

\- Mi hermano tiene un sentido del humor muy especial, pero le aseguro que me quiere mucho, señorita Foster. – dijo el señor Odinson, mostrándole una sonrisa encantadora. Jane no pudo evitar corresponderle a la sonrisa, incluso cuando no estaba segura de la veracidad de sus palabras. – Me temo que ya he prometido mi primer baile, pero ¿me daría su mano para el segundo baile?

\- Sería todo un honor. – respondió Jane, intentando contener su sonrojo.

\- Creo que mi hermano no tiene pareja para su primer baile, quizá tenga la cortesía de preguntarle a usted. – dijo el señor Odinson, girándose hacia su hermano, que era a quien esas palabras estaban realmente dirigidas.

Al principio, sus palabras sorprendieron a Jane y ella deseó que no hubiera propuesto algo así. Ella no quería bailar con un caballero que había demostrado en un tiempo tan corto que era maleducado y arrogante.

\- No lo sé. ¿Será tan _cortés_? – preguntó Jane con sarcasmo. No tenía interés en bailar con él, pero sí quería causarle inconvenientes. Quería dejarle claro, de la forma más respetuosa, que dudaba que pudiera ser cortés. Jane le miró con un brillo desafiante en los ojos. Era evidente por la expresión de Loki que él no disfrutaba siguiendo las órdenes de su hermano y que la idea de bailar con Jane le resultaba bastante poco atractiva. ¡Oh, bueno! ¡A Jane tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea!

\- Pero parece que la suerte ya le sonríe a la señorita Foster. Ya tiene garantizado su segundo baile _contigo._ ¿Pero qué pasa con Lady Sigyn? ¿Tendrá que permanecer sentada durante su primer y segundo baile? ¡No permitiré que eso ocurra!

\- ¡Qué tonterías dices! Yo soy una vieja viuda – Dijo Lady Sigyn. Sus palabras causaron gracia a todos los presentes puesto que ella apenas tenía cuatro años más que Jane y su piel eran tan tersa que parecía incluso más joven. - Los entretenimientos de Asgard son nuevos para Jane, y como ya has dicho, es tu deber entretener. ¡Así que entretenla, Loki!

Loki alzó una ceja, se giró hacia Jane y le dijo – Sería un placer si aceptara…

\- También sería un placer para mí, señor. – respondió Jane, interrumpiéndole puesto que no quería oír la pregunta completa. Solo había aceptado porque no quería ofender a Lady Sigyn y sabía que si le rechazaba, tendría que negarse a bailar cualquier otro baile. Las normas de la sociedad podían ser muy injustas. ¡Que una mujer ni siquiera pudiera tener el privilegio de negarse a bailar con cualquiera sin arruinarse la velada!

Loki le sonrío, como si realmente se alegrara, y eso solo significaba que realmente era un espléndido mentiroso. Entonces le ofreció su brazo y Jane lo miró como si se tratara de una serpiente, pero al final lo aceptó y permitió que la guiara al centro de la pista. Desde el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver cómo Thor Odinson se dirigía al otro lado de la sala, seguramente en busca de su pareja.

Jane no había asistido a tantos bailes como los ciudadanos de Asgard, pero tampoco era una bailarina inepta. Aun así, se sintió presionada bajo la mirada de Loki, que derrochaba seguridad propia. Ella estaba segura de que él no dudaría en criticar cualquier error que ella cometiera y Jane no estaba dispuesta a darle esa satisfacción.

Empezaron a bailar, girando alrededor del otro y siguiendo los pasos establecidos. Ella se sentía agradecida de que este baile en particular no precisara de mucho contacto físico, las manos solo se rozaban cerca del final de la pieza y era simplemente una leve caricia, por supuesto, nada impropio. Aun así, Jane temía ese momento como si creyera que su piel pudiera quemarla. Mantener su mirada ya resultaba todo un desafío, era tan intensa y penetrante que ella sentía que estaban en medio de una batalla. Y él estaba ganando. Jane miró a su alrededor, intentando huir de su mirada, y encontró al señor Odinson bailando con una hermosa mujer de pelo oscuro y piel tan blanca como la nieve. Una mujer con clase, muy diferente a Jane.

\- Es la señorita Sif. Muy bella, ¿verdad? – Dijo Loki, que se había percatado de la dirección de la mirada de Jane. Ella asintió. – Como puedes ver, no eres la única que se ha enamorado de mi hermano.

\- ¿Enamorado? Acabo de conocerlo.

\- ¿No cree en el amor a primera vista, señorita Foster? Mi hermano no necesita más de dos segundos para ganarse el afecto de cualquier dama respetable.

\- ¿Escucho celos en tus palabras? – Sabía que sus palabras eran insolentes, pero no lo eran mucho más que las suyas, así que ella no sintió ninguna culpa.

Loki parecía tan sorprendido que Jane se preguntó si era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a responder a su insolencia con más insolencia. Loki se recuperó pronto del asombro y le sonrío, aunque en su sonrisa faltaba la seguridad propia que solía caracterizarlo.

\- Cualquier mujer que muestre interés en mi hermano pierde por completo _mi_ interés. Después de todo, eso no es más que un signo de un pobre criterio. Y a mí no me gustan las mujeres con pocas luces.

Jane sintió la ofensa profundamente, pero decidió ignorarla. Si no, sería igual que admitir que se sentía atraída por su hermano y entonces, los insultos nunca terminarían.

\- Usted tiene una opinión muy pobre de su hermano.

\- ¿Tiene hermanos? – Le preguntó Loki y Jane negó con la cabeza. – Es evidente. Si tuviera alguno, sabría que tener una opinión pobre de un hermano es equivalente a quererlos. Después de todo, ¿se puede querer a alguien de verdad sin conocer sus defectos?

\- Pero en su caso, parece odiar todo sobre su hermano.

\- Estas disputas fraternales son muy normales. Somos así y nuestros vecinos están acostumbrados. – Jane asintió, sin saber qué más decir. Loki volvió a mirar a su hermano. – Le gustará saber que mi hermano parecía bastante encandilado con usted. Créame, lo conozco bien. Si mueve bien sus fichas, puede que consiga sacarle una proposición de matrimonio.

¡Qué insolencia! ¿Qué clase de hombre se atrevía a declarar en voz alta sus sospechas sobre las intenciones de una dama? Jane sacudió la cabeza, furiosa. – No espero nada de su hermano. Usted está siendo muy insolente, declarando tales suposiciones.

\- No la estoy acusando de querer enredarlo. Simplemente digo que a él le encantaría que usted lo atrapara.

El muy irritante siempre tenía respuestas para todo. Ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza, decepcionada por esa respuesta. - Le he echado en cara su insolencia, estaba esperando una disculpa.

\- ¿Una disculpa? Es demasiado pronto para eso, ¡nos acabamos de conocer! – dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Volvieron a girar, como obligaba el baile, esta vez, agarrados de la mano. Jane sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban… de rabia.

Cuando el baile terminó, se quedaron de pie el uno frente al otro. La batalla aún no había terminado y ella no quería cederle la última palabra. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo inteligente que decir, el señor Odinson apareció a su lado.

\- He venido a reclamar a mi pareja. – Jane le miró, casi sorprendida, como si se hubiera olvidado de su segundo baile. Ella asintió, sintiéndose aliviada y al mismo tiempo decepcionada. Su padre siempre le había dicho que a ella le gustaba demasiado los conflictos. Odiaba salir perdiendo en las discusiones, pero Loki Odinson había demostrado ser un contrincante muy digno.

\- Toda tuya, hermano – dijo Loki, como si ella no fuera más que un objeto que pudieran pasarse de mano a mano. Jane lo fulminó con la mirada (¡Era la tercera vez en menos de una hora!) y cogió la mano del señor Odinson.

Durante su segundo baile, Jane se sintió feliz al darse cuenta de que el señor Odinson era tan agradable como su primera impresión había sugerido, ya que no dijo nada que pudiera ser considerado insolente. Aunque Jane debía admitir que Loki Odinson era el mejor bailarín. Sus movimientos habían sido tan fluidos que, durante su discusión, Jane había olvidado que estaban bailando. A Thor Odinson no se le daba mal bailar, no pisaba sus pies y se movía con buen ritmo, pero había algo casi mágico en los pasos de Loki Odinson. Cuando el señor Odinson le preguntó a Jane por Midgard, Jane se olvidó por completo de la envidiable coordinación de su hermano y comenzó a describirle su bienamado hogar.

Luego bailó con otros caballeros: Fandral, Hoggun y Volstagg y entonces, cuando ya estaba tan cansada que no podía soportar ni un baile más, se volvió a sentar con Lady Sigyn.

\- Cuéntame, Jane. ¿Quién es el mejor bailarín de los dos hermanos Odinson? – preguntó Lady Sigyn con curiosidad.

\- Yo diría que el señor Odinson – _Jane mintió._

Lady Sigyn sonrió pero no añadió ningún comentario.

* * *

¡Fin del primer capítulo! Este es el más corto, de un total de cuatro capítulos. Y la historia está escrita entero, aunque aún no he acabado de traducirla, pero os lo comento para que sepáis que no la voy a abandonar.

Espero que os haya gustado.


	2. El segundo hijo

¡Buenas! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, el cual es mucho más largo y ya aparecen escenas más suculentas. Aún no he traducido el tercer capítulo, que lo tengo escrito en inglés, así que supongo que tardaré mucho más que una semana en publicar pero el primer capítulo era muy cortito, para abrir boca, así que no quería dejaros mucho tiempo solo con ese primer capítulo.

¡Sin más dilación, aquí está el segundo capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El segundo hijo**

 _"La persona, ya sea dama o caballero, que no encuentra placer en una buena novela, debe ser intolerablemente estúpida." – Nothanger Abbey (1817)_

 _"A veces, la última persona en la Tierra con la que quieres estar es la persona más indispensable para ti." – Orgullo y Prejuicio (1813)_

* * *

La casa de Lady Sigyn no era tan imponente como el Reino Eterno, pero vivía con todas las comodidades que correspondían a su título. Todas las habitaciones estaban decoradas con buen gusto y el servicio estaba bien cualificado. El cocinero era todo un artista, Jane nunca había probado delicias semejantes.

Su anfitriona era muy generosa y se había tomado bastantes molestias para asegurarse de que Jane se sentía como en casa. Incluso le dio algunos privilegios que Jane no tenía en Midgard, como una criada personal. Su nombre era Darcy y Lady Sigyn la había contratado expresamente para Jane. Era una joven alegre y algo hiperactiva.

\- He escuchado varias cosas sobre ellos, pero nunca les he visto. ¿Cree que vendrán aquí de visita?

\- Supongo. Son buenos amigos de Lady Sigyn.

\- ¿Pero vendrán a verla a usted?

\- ¿A mí particularmente? No lo creo – respondió Jane, intentando contener un sonrojo. La verdad es que no le sorprendería si el señor Odinson decidía venir a visitarla solo para verla a ella. Había sido muy atento con ella durante el baile.

\- ¿Puede contarme algo sobre ellos?

\- Darcy, son caballeros normales. No son dioses, ni héroes, ni criaturas mitológicas. – Jane se rió, pero la curiosa mirada de Darcy la empujó a describirlos. – Bueno, si insistes. Loki Odinson es… un hombre bastante peculiar, tiene bastante talento con las palabras, es muy difícil hacer que cambie de opinión y no sigue las normas impuestas por la sociedad. Eso no significa que sea honesto, no es tan transparente. Creo que elige sus palabras con mucho cuidado, y es inteligente, tanto que podría resultar peligroso…

\- ¿Peligroso?

\- No, peligroso no es la palabra adecuada. No sé por qué he dicho eso. Supongo que me refería a que es peligroso porque es insolente y solo sigue sus propias reglas. Creo que es capaz de leerte la mente y no tendrá reparo alguno en airear tus secretos, los compartirá con el mundo entero solo para disfrutar de tu vergüenza.

\- ¡Vaya villano!

\- ¡Un villano! Quizá, ¿quién sabe? Es posible que esté siendo injusta con mi descripción. Mi tío siempre me dice que mis descripciones son demasiado poéticas. Veo el mundo como si se tratara de un cuento con héroes, villanos y dragones.

\- ¿Y cómo es el otro señor Odinson?

Jane sonrió y pensó que a Loki Odinson le hubiera encantado escuchar a alguien refiriéndose a su hermano como "el otro Odinson", como si él fuera el oficial.

\- Thor Odinson es todo lo contrario. Tiene buen temperamento, es divertido, transparente y caballeroso. El héroe de cualquier historia.

\- ¿Y son muy apuestos?

\- Sí, ambos son apuestos. Cada uno a su manera.

Fue una simple coincidencia cuando, por la tarde, justo después de esa conversación, los dos hermanos vinieron a verlas. Estas visitas resultaban muy común después de un baile en el que se habían hecho presentaciones y era el turno de Lady Sigyn de ofrecerles té y galletas. Ella eligió el salón más grande, uno que estaba hermosamente decorado con paredes del color del vino.

Jane se alegró al notar que el señor Odinson se apresuró a coger asiento junto a ella, incluso con cierta urgencia, como si temiera que su hermano tuviera la misma intención. Una preocupación sin fundamento alguno pues Loki Odinson se sentó inmediatamente junto a Lady Sigyn y comenzaron a entablar una conversación. Ambos tenían una amistad bastante curiosa y Jane supuso que se había formado gracias al buen ánimo de Lady Sigyn, que parecía disfrutar de su insolencia cuando la mayoría de las personas le habrían regañado, Jane incluida.

El señor Odinson cruzó sus piernas y le preguntó por su familia. Era un tema de conversación bastante normal para la mayoría de la gente, pero este siempre hacía que Jane se sintiera muy sola.

\- La única familia que me queda es mi tío Erik.

\- Lamento oírlo. – dijo Thor – No debería haber preguntado.

\- No podía saberlo. Pero por favor, permítame que le pregunte lo mismo. Hábleme de su familia.

\- Bueno, ya conoce a mi hermano – dijo, señalando a Loki. Jane asintió y miró a Loki, que estaba inmerso en una conversación muy interesante con Lady Sigyn. Ambos parecían muy concentrados y Jane se preguntó si estaban intentando encontrar una solución para todos los problemas del mundo.

\- ¿Quién es el hermano mayor?

\- Yo, y heredaré la abadía cuando mi padre fallezca. Espero que eso no ocurra en mucho tiempo. Afortunadamente, mi padre tiene una salud de hierro.

\- ¿Elegirá su hermano una profesión, entonces?

\- Mi padre quería darle una rectoría… - empezó a decir Thor, y al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Jane, Thor se rió y asintió – Sí. No era su profesión ideal, así que la rechazó. Creo que está pensando en unirse al ejército. Es una profesión muy noble y le dará la oportunidad de viajar, que es algo que él adora.

En un impulso, Jane meneó la cabeza de forma efusiva.

\- Veo que no está de acuerdo con mi decisión de unirme al ejército, señorita Foster. – Dijo una voz a su izquierda. Jane miró a Loki y Lady Sigyn. Su conversación había terminado y ahora la miraban atentamente.

\- Debe haber otra forma de viajar en la que no ponga en riesgo su vida. No me gustaría que acabara en una zanja. – respondió Jane.

\- ¿Le preocupaba mi seguridad? – preguntó Loki, como si ella hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

\- La guerra es un desperdicio de vidas jóvenes. ¿No está de acuerdo? – Preguntó ella, evitando responder a su pregunta.

Había dirigido su pregunta a Loki, pero fue el señor Odinson quien respondió – Yo estoy de acuerdo, pero siempre y cuando tengamos enemigos, necesitaremos guerras, y siempre y cuando tengamos guerras, necesitaremos soldados.

\- Como ve, mi hermano es muy belicista. – dijo Loki y Thor abrió la boca, probablemente para negarlo, pero Loki continuó hablando. – El destino ha sido muy injusto con nosotros. Él debería haber sido el segundo hijo, habría sido feliz con una vida en los campos de batalla.

\- Y a Loki le hubiera encantado encargarse del manejo de Reino Eterno, mandaría a todos como si de un rey en su trono se tratara. Y en pocos días, tendría a todo Asgard comiendo de su mano. – dijo Lady Sigyn con tono de burla.

\- Bromeas, pero también sabes que yo habría administrado esas tierras con eficacia.

\- ¿Está infeliz con sus circunstancias, señor? – preguntó Jane, indignada – Eso demuestra que sabe muy poco del mundo en el que vive.

\- ¿De qué me acusa ahora?

\- Proviene de una familia de buena estirpe, es rico, es joven, es inteligente, es apuesto… Tiene todo lo que podría desear y, sin embargo, no es suficiente para usted. – Jane meneó la cabeza – Y eso no es todo: Usted es un hombre, puede elegir su destino.

\- Ahí se equivoca, señorita Foster. El destino ya está escrito. Solo podemos seguirlo con ojos cerrados. ¿Y dónde nos llevará? Bueno, lo único que puedo decir es que estoy seguro de que no me llevará a un campo de batalla.

Jane suspiró aliviada, aunque no entendía exactamente por qué se sentía aliviada. Inmediatamente después, se sintió frustrada porque una vez más Loki Odinson había manipulado la conversación, ignorando el mensaje real que ella quería transmitirle para modelar la conversación a su antojo.

\- ¿Has cambiado de opinión en cuanto al ejército? – preguntó Thor, sorprendido.

\- En realidad, nunca tuve intenciones de unirme al ejército, pero para evitar discusiones, decidí mantenerme callado. Nuestro padre se ha mostrado muy insistente con el tema, supongo que está esperando con ansias mi muerte en manos de nuestros enemigos.

\- No digas eso. – dijo el señor Odinson, con una voz quejumbrosa que sugería que no era la primera vez que Loki compartía impresiones tan perturbadoras. – Sabes que nuestro padre te quiere.

\- No aburramos a la señorita Foster con nuestros problemas familiares. Estoy seguro de que se muere por oír tus hazañas heroicas, Thor.

Por supuesto, esas hazañas heroicas no eran tan heroicas como había declarado. Simplemente eran los logros que Thor había conseguido con orgullo en su infancia. Según había contado Loki, Thor siempre había superado las expectativas de su padre, al contrario que él.

* * *

Los entretenimientos de Asgard eran tan variados como Lady Sigyn había prometido, y Jane nunca se aburría ni se sentía sola. La mayoría de los vecinos las habían visitado para darle la bienvenida a Jane, y los Odinson siempre eran el centro de cualquier actividad de ocio. Eran figuras tan prominentes en la sociedad asgardiana que nadie se atrevía a organizar nada sin invitarlos primero.

Por esa razón, cuando la nueva tetería de la calle principal abrió sus puertas al público, Jane no se sorprendió al encontrarse al señor Odinson allí, pero sí le sorprendió ver que Loki Odinson estaba ausente. Era inusual ver a uno sin el otro.

\- ¡Señorita Foster! – Thor Odinson exclamó, saludándola con la mano. Él estaba compartiendo una pequeña mesa con la señorita Sif y otras personas que Jane no conocía.

Jane se acercó a ellos - ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí! – dijo – Aunque me resulta más sorprendente no ver a su hermano a su lado. ¿Dónde lo ha escondido?

\- Está visitando a un amigo en el norte – respondió Thor.

Estas palabras sorprendieron a Jane. ¿No estaba en Asgard? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada la última vez que fue a visitarlas? ¿Cuándo tenía pensado regresar? El porqué de estas preguntas eran mera curiosidad, el más joven de los Odinson aún era un hombre insoportable, pero tenía el tipo de humor que hacía las fiestas más entretenidas.

\- ¿Cuándo va a regresar? – preguntó Jane.

\- Ahora ya sabe tanto como nosotros, señorita Foster. – contestó la señorita Sif, aunque la pregunta no iba dirigida a ella. – Él odia ser predecible. A veces ha desaparecido durante meses solo para fastidiarnos. – La señorita Sif se giró hacia Thor con una sonrisa coqueta. – Afortunadamente para nosotras, usted es más constante que él. Dudo que Asgard pudiera soportar dos Odinson como él.

Thor se rió, aparentemente feliz con ese cumplido sutil. Jane dudaba que Loki se marchara de Asgard para fastidiar a la señorita Sif, cuando su ausencia le daba más oportunidades para flirtear con Thor sin los comentarios sarcásticos de Loki. Aun así, había algo en su respuesta que le sorprendió para mal: _¿Meses? ¿Iba a estar fuera de la ciudad durante meses?_ Jane solo estaba preocupada por Lady Sigyn, que tenía a Loki en alta estima.

\- Estoy seguro de que volverá la semana que viene, como muy tarde. – dijo Thor. – Las obras de teatro están comenzando y él nunca se las pierde. – No resultaba sorprendente que a Loki Odinson le encantara el teatro, con lo melodramático que era. – Pero por favor, señorita Foster, siéntese con nosotros.

Jane no dudó en aceptar. Siempre disfrutaba de la compañía del señor Odinson, y él siempre parecía alegre de verla. Jane se preguntó si Loki estaba en lo cierto cuando decía que el señor Odinson se había encaprichado con ella. Jane se dio cuenta de que no le importaría en absoluto casarse con alguien como Thor Odinson. Él era apuesto, amable, pertenecía a una buena familia y su fortuna les permitiría casarse con quien él quisiera.

Era verdad que cada vez que Jane entraba en una habitación en la que él estaba, él no tenía ojos para nadie más. Lamentablemente para la señorita Sif, Jane comenzó a conversar con el señor Odinson sobre diferentes temas: las diferencias entre los bailes privados y los públicos, las cualidades curativas del mar y la ópera.

\- Tengo que hacer una horrible confesión: Aún no he estado en ninguna de las librerías de Asgard. – dijo Jane, exagerando sus palabras deliberadamente. – Y les aseguro que es algo bastante inusual en mí, pero aquí hay tantas cosas que hacer que no me queda mucho tiempo para leer.

\- Asgard nunca decepciona con sus entretenimientos, es verdad, y yo he vivido aquí toda mi vida. Quizá esa sea la razón por la que nunca he sido un buen lector.

Jane sonrió, aunque se sintió extrañamente decepcionada con su respuesta. Si Loki hubiera estado allí, se habría burlado de su hermano por su aversión a la lectura y le habría dejado saber a Jane – con toda su gloriosa insolencia – que no visitar las populares librerías era un insulto a todos los asgardianos.

Jane se prometió que iría a alguna librería mañana, pero una vez más, no pudo ser. Lady Sigyn había organizado una semana bastante ocupada visitando a distintos amigos, e incluso algún que otro viajes a pueblos cercanos. Finalmente, a la semana siguiente, Jane encontró algo de tiempo libre para sí misma y le informó a Lady Sigyn que pretendía visitar las librerías ese mismo día. Lady Sigyn se sentía demasiado ocupada para acompañarla, pero a Jane no le importaba algo de soledad, especialmente si estaba rodeada de libros.

El destino, sin embargo, tenía otros planes para ese día, y la soledad no era parte de esos planes. En cuanto Jane entró en la librería más grande de la calle principal, reconoció una figura familiar consultando algunos grandes tomos. Era Loki Odinson. Había vuelto a Asgard.

Jane inmediatamente sintió la contradictoria necesidad de huir con la misma urgencia que quería acercarse a él. Había estado ilusionada con su propósito de pasar una tarde sola con sus propios pensamientos, pero si era completamente honesta consigo misma, también había echado de menos a Loki y sus inteligente conversaciones.

Al final, no fue realmente un debate, porque Loki Odinson se giró y la miró con una expresión de burla.

\- ¿Por qué me mira como si fuera un fantasma, señorita Foster?

Jane lo saludó con torpeza antes de caminar hasta colocarse frente a él. – Su hermano dijo que estaba en el norte.

\- Lo estaba y ahora he vuelto. – Cerró el libro pesado que tenía en sus manos y la miró como si ella fuera una enciclopedia interesante. – Mis amigos en el norte fueron muy atentos conmigo, y aun así, yo estaba deseando regresar a Asgard… y todo por usted, señorita Foster.

Por un segundo, Jane se preguntó si él iba a confesarle que estaba desarrollando cierto afecto por ella, y antes de que pudiera plantearse cómo se sentiría con esa posibilidad, Loki le mostró una de sus sonrisas mordaces y ella comprendió al instante de que se estaba burlando de ella.

\- ¿Por mí? – preguntó Jane, asegurándose de que su tono estaba lleno de incredulidad e indiferencia.

\- Me intrigaba el acontecimiento que seguramente estaba siguiendo su curso natural en mi ausencia. Su presencia en Asgard, señorita Foster, se ha convertido en una fuente de misterios para mí. – Se calló durante un segundo, seguramente esperando que ella le preguntara a qué misterio se refería, pero Jane solo levantó sus cejas. – No puedo evitar pensar: ¿Será mañana el día en el que se convierta en mi hermana?

\- Es muy insistente con sus falsas conjeturas, supongo que es así porque disfruta burlándose de mí.

\- Disfruto burlándome de todo el mundo, señorita Foster. Así que aún niega su interés en mi hermano.

\- Su hermano es un buen hombre con muchas virtudes y cualquier dama sería afortunada siendo su esposa.

Su frase parecía prevenir un 'pero', así que Loki añadió – Menos usted, presupongo. – Parecía realmente interesado en su respuesta.

\- No, incluyéndome a mí, pero soy consciente de mi lugar en este mundo. El primer hijo de un duque no suele casarse con una chica provincial con una pequeña dote, aunque sea la hija de un caballero.

\- Y ahora tiene que vivir con la cruel certeza de que sus sueños nunca se harán realidad. Perder a Thor antes incluso de tenerlo, ¡qué calamidad! ¿Me equivoco?

\- Se expresa de forma melodramática, pero no, no se equivoca. – dijo Jane, encogiéndose de hombros. Le gustaba Thor Odinson, aunque no estaba tan enamorada como Loki pensaba. Había visto a los dos hermanos las suficientes veces como para saber que Loki se tomaba cualquier cumplido que su hermano recibía como un insulto personal. Y ahora ella estaba de humor para un poco de venganza inocente. Al fin y al cabo, su insolencia aún resultaba imperdonable.

Ella se sintió victoriosa cuando Loki frunció el cejo, contrariado por su "confesión". Él meneó la cabeza, y una vez más, se escondió tras una máscara de indiferencia.

\- ¿Busca algún libro en particular? ¿Los misterios de Udolpho, por ejemplo? – preguntó Loki, cambiando repentinamente de tema.

\- No me gustan tanto los misterios y los romances como parecen gustarle a usted. No, busco un libro de astronomía.

Ella caminó hacia el final del pasillo, alejándose de él. Loki Odinson la siguió de cerca, y Jane supuso que él no había terminado de burlarse. Por fin, Jane encontró un libro que encajaba lo que estaba buscando. Sacó de la estantería un pequeño libro titulado: _Astronomía para mujeres._

\- Ese no es un libro para usted, señorita Foster – dijo la voz de Loki detrás de ella. Estaba leyendo la portada del libro sobre el hombro de Jane, y ella podía notar su aliento en su oreja derecha, lo cual la azoró brevemente.

\- Puede que no se haya percatado aún, señor Odinson, pero soy una mujer.

Su pequeña carcajada fue un pequeño triunfo para Jane. – El autor tiene una pobre opinión del intelecto de las mujeres. El título adecuado habría sido: "Astronomía para niños". Él negó con la cabeza, se echó a un lado y sujetó un libro más grande con una portada verde. – Creo que este le gustará más.

Loki le tendió el libro y ella asintió, sorprendida y agradecida. – No sabía que le gustaba la astronomía.

\- Me da curiosidad la mayoría de las ciencias. ¿Mi hermano no se lo contó?

\- ¿Su amor por la ciencia? No. Esto puede que le sorprende, pero mis conversaciones con su hermano no giran en torno a _usted._ – Pero era ella la que realmente se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no estaba siendo sincera del todo. Mencionaban a Loki de forma muy frecuente, especialmente cuando habían gastado todos los temas típicos de conversación. Y Thor no era siempre el primero en mencionarlo.

\- Pero debió haberle hablado de su amor por la astornomía y entonces, él le habría recomendado que me buscara cuando necesitara una conversación inteligente. Después de todo, mi hermano no es exactamente brillante.

\- Siempre disfruta insultándolo, y al mismo tiempo, es evidente que ambos se aprecian mucho. – Jane alzó el libro que Loki le había recomendado, colocándolo a la altura de su vista – Pero sí, me encantará discutir este libro con usted en cuanto lo termine.

* * *

Terminó el libro cinco días más tardes, en un viernes nublado. Se había llevado toda la mañana leyendo las últimas páginas en su cama, leyendo más rápido que nunca. Normalmente, saborearía cada palabra, imaginándose constelaciones e incluso planetas lejanos, pero sabía que iba a ver a Loki por la noche en el teatro y quería intercambiar sus impresiones con él.

Su recomendación había sido excelente, no podía parar de leer y contenía mucha información sobre las estrellas que Jane no había conocido.

Lady Sigyn y Jane llegaron al teatro media hora antes del comienzo de la obra, y su balcón estaba ya ocupado por sus amigos. Ambos señores Odinson estaban presentes, al igual que la señorita Sif y el señor Fandral. Como había ocurrido desde el momento en el que se conocieron, el señor Odinson se levantó en cuanto vio que ella se acercaba.

\- ¡Señorita Foster! ¡Lady Sigyn! ¿Cómo están?

Ellas saludaron a todos con amable cordialidad, incluyendo a Loki que inmediatamente después de saludarlas se sentó a leer el panfleto de la obra, no parecía interesado en conversaciones banales en ese momento. Jane miró el asiento vacío junto al señor Loki Odinson con interés. Quizá pudieran hablar del libro de astronomía durante los interludios. Ahora mismo, parecía bastante ocupado con el panfleto de la obra e ignoraba a todo el mundo. El señor Odinson se apresuró a monopolizar toda su atención antes de que ella pudiera dar un paseo en dirección contraria. Y ahora, se sentía atrapada en un insípido intercambio de trivialidades:

\- ¿Qué tal su día, señorita Foster?

\- Tan bueno como cualquier otro, señor Odinson. ¿Y usted tuvo un buen día?

\- Sí, así fue. Y estoy seguro de que solo puede mejorar. – dijo el señor Odinson con una encantadora sonrisa.

Jane comprendió inmediatamente que se refería a su llegada, pero decidió ignorar el elogio. - ¿Y a qué se debe? ¿Le gusta mucho el teatro?

\- Bueno, he disfrutado de una o dos obras en el pasado. Especialmente tragedias épicas.

\- El inmejorable humor de mi hermano no se debe a los actores ni a sus historias, señorita Foster. – La voz sedosa de Loki se unió a la conversación. Jane dio un respingo, solo sorprendida porque pensaba que él estaba sumido en su lectura, ya que interrumpir conversaciones ajenas era algo muy propio de él. – Le ha guardado un asiento.

Thor no parecía avergonzado por la revelación de Loki, así que asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Resultaba impresionante cómo nunca parecía avergonzado u ofendido, quizá fuera un síntoma normal de tener a Loki como hermano.

\- Mi hermano dice la verdad, me gustaría contar con su compañía. – dijo Thor Odinson.

\- Oh, bueno, muchas gracias, pero pensaba… - Jane intentó encontrar una excusa que no ofendiera a nadie y se dio cuenta que Loki estaba sentado en la primera fila, mientras que el señor Odinson estaba de pie justo detrás de él, en la segunda fila. – Quería sentarme en primera fila, así que si este asiento no está ocupado… - dijo señalando el asiento vacío que había junto a Loki.

\- El asiento es todo suyo, señorita Foster. Me sentaré a su otro lado – dijo el señor Odinson.

Jane asintió, contenta con la solución. La señorita Sif, sin embargo, no estaba tan contenta:

\- ¡Señor Odinson! Prometió que se sentaría junto a mí – Dijo, exagerando la ofensa. El señor Odinson pestañeó, confundido, y Jane tuvo el presentimiento de que él no había prometido nada semejante.

\- Esto se está convirtiendo en todo un juego de sillas. – Dijo Loki con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Puesto que soy un caballero, le cederé mi asiento, señorita Sif. Mi hermano puede sentarse entre ambas, de esa forma ninguna tendrá que privarse de su compañía durante varias horas.

Jane frunció el ceño, ¿por qué estaba Loki aprovechando este momento para comportarse como un caballero? Era un gran inconveniente para ella. Se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Loki.

\- Estamos siendo muy injustos, señor Loki Odinson. Usted fue el primero en llegar y le estamos robando los mejores asientos.

\- No importa. He perdido un asiento en primera fila, pero he ganado la compañía de Lady Sigyn. Como ven, soy el más afortunado. – Extendió su brazo hacia Lady Sigyn, que hasta ese momento había estado hablando con el señor Fandral.

Lady Sigyn se rió - ¡Eres todo un adulador, Loki! – dijo y aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía.

Jane volvió a sentarse, algo decepcionada, pero se prometió que intentaría entablar conversación con él durante el interludio. Después de todo, su asiento estaba colocado justo detrás del suyo. Él no se iba tan lejos como para no poder discutir sobre un libro.

Al final, Thor Odinson se sentó entre la señorita Sif y Jane en la primera fila, y Lady Sigyn se sentó en la segunda fila, entre Loki y el señor Fandral. La obra comenzó y un cómodo silencio inundó el balcón.

La obra era una divertida comedia que hizo que Jane se riera más de una vez, y el interludio llegó antes de lo que ella se imaginaba. El señor Odinson abandonó el balcón para ir a buscar bebidas refrescantes para las damas, y la señorita Siff y el señor Fandral lo acompañaron porque necesitaban ejercitar las piernas.

Jane aprovechó el momento para girarse y dirigirse al más joven de los Odinson.

\- Señor Odinson, quería decirle que he terminado el libro de astronomía que me recomendó.

\- ¡Espléndido! ¿Y qué opina?

Jane comenzó su diatriba sobre los temas que más le habían emocionado del libro. Sus palabras salían de su boca en una nerviosa verborrea, y Loki la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa (casi dulce), como si ella fuera una niña pequeña describiendo un mundo mágico que había encontrado por casualidad. Discutieron largamente sobre las teorías del autor y sobre sus constelaciones favoritas.

\- Habláis con tanta pasión de algo que suena insoportablemente aburrido para mí. – Dijo Lady Sigyn, riéndose. – Y eso hace que me sienta bastante tonta.

\- No tienes ni un pelo de tonta, querida Sigyn – dijo Loki. – Simplemente sientes más curiosidad por la Tierra que por las estrellas.

\- Está mostrándose tan cordial hoy que apenas le reconozco – dijo Jane, bromeando solo a medias – Me temo que si no usa su sarcasmo o contradice a alguien antes de que acabe el día, le entrará fiebre.

\- Pocas veces enfermo, señorita Foster. Y yo siempre me comporto de forma cordial con la señorita Sigyn, es una de las pocas personas que lo merece.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con la señorita Sif? ¡Le cedió su asiento! Y según lo que tengo entendido, nunca se han llevado bien.

\- Piénselo, señorita Foster. Puede que usted tenga asientos en primera fila para la obra de teatro, pero yo no tengo asientos en primera fila para ver una comedia romántica en la que dos damas se pelean por la atención de mi hermano.

Jane sacudió la cabeza. La obsesión de Loki sobre su supuesta relación con el señor Odinson la exasperaba. – No puedo hablar por la señorita Sif, pero le aseguro que yo sólo presté atención al escenario.

\- Lo sé. ¡Y qué decepción me llevé! Esperaba que fuera más competitiva, pero supongo que la comedia era tan entretenida que no podía apartar los ojos. – Se encogió de hombros. - Quiero que sepa que si esto fuera una apuesta, yo apostaría por usted. ¿Qué piensas, Lady Sigyn? ¿Es la señorita Foster lo suficiente inteligente para ganar esta batalla?

Jane puso los ojos en blanco, encontrando su melodramático carácter gracioso a su pesar. Lady Sigyn le sonrió dulcemente. – Ella es mi participante favorita, y tengo grandes esperanzas para su futuro.

\- Entonces, ¿cuándo piensas que mi hermano le pedirá la mano?

Las mejillas de Jane se sonrojaron ante la descarada pregunta. – Es demasiado pronto para asumir que él siente ningún afecto…

\- Pero desea que así sea. – la interrumpió Loki Odinson.

\- Eso poco importa. – Días atrás, le había dejado creer que ella estaba enamorándose de su hermano, así que esta incómoda conversación era únicamente su culpa. – Además, es poco civilizado insinuar que…

\- ¿Civilizado? Las normas sociales son solo para la clase baja, señorita Foster. Cuando uno dispone de un noble linaje, se puede comportar tan escandalosamente como quiera.

\- Las palabras de Loki están adornadas con su peculiar humor, pero lo que intenta decir es cierto. Es obvio que el señor Odinson la considera su favorita, pero la señorita Sif es una joven inteligente y se conocen desde que eran niños. Si no le demuestras que correspondes a sus sentimientos, pueda que se rinda y ponga sus ojos en una dama más receptiva. – Le aconsejó Lady Sigyn.

Jane abrió la boca para rebatirlo. Entendía que ellos estaban acostumbrados a hablar de forma tan cruda y directa, seguramente eran amigos gracias a eso, pero Jane se había criado en un lugar muy diferente donde las mujeres debían ser discretas y sencillas. Además, ella no estaba en busca de un matrimonio aventajado, no estaba intentando atrapar al señor Odinson (aunque él le gustaba) y no podía entender por qué Loki y Lady Sigyn habían asumido tal cosa.

Sus quejas murieron en su garganta cuando vio al señor Odinson regresando al balcón, con la señorita Sif colgando de su brazo. El señor Fandral le ofreció vasos de agua a Lady Sigyn y a Jane, y se sentó en su asiento.

\- ¡Fandral! No trajiste ningún vaso para mí. ¿Quieres que me muera de sed? – exclamó Loki.

\- Yo solo sacio la sed de damas hermosas, Loki, y de eso, tú no tienes nada.

* * *

La señorita Sif había dicho en varias ocasiones que quería disfrutar de un picnic en el valle, y finalmente había convencido al señor Odinson, quien se había empeñado en convencer a todos los demás. Como resultado, dos días después de la obra de teatro, los mismos seis vecinos prepararon sus cestas de comida y sus mantas y se marcharon al valle.

Estaban andando en pares y, una vez más, el señor Odinson había reclamado la compañía de Jane. A ella no le importaba. El señor Odinson era una hombre agradable y ella se sentía alagada por sus atenciones. Sin embargo, su tío Erik hubiera juzgado al señor Odinson por ser tan evidente en su favoritismo con una dama inferior a él en clase. La historia de una chica ingenua que era seducida y manipulada por un hombre rico y encantador que no tenía intenciones reales de casarse con ella era una moraleja bastante común. Pero Jane no esperaba nada del señor Odinson. Sabía que los hombres de la aristocracia no se casaban con chicas provinciales como ella.

\- Es asombroso cómo los asgardianos les tratan como si fueran príncipes y Asgard fuera su reino. – Jane dijo con honesta curiosidad.

\- De alguna forma, mi padre, su padre y su abuelo antes que él, siempre han cuidado de esta ciudad. Cuando mi tatarabuelo se mudó aquí y construyó la abadía Reino Eterno, Asgard no era más que un pueblo rural y sus gentes vivían en la pobreza.

\- Y ahora tienen mucho que agradecerle a su familia.

\- Mi padre siempre ha dicho que Asgard es nuestro verdadero hogar. La abadía son solo piedras y buenas memorias.

\- Parece un hombre sabio. – dijo Jane. Le daba curiosidad su padre porque había escuchado que todo el mundo lo llamaba simplemente Odin, sin ningún título propio, y nadie sabía con certeza sin Odin era su nombre de pila o su apellido. Solo tenía un nombre, como los Dioses.

\- Demasiado sabio, a veces. Tendrá la oportunidad de conocerle pronto. – dijo Thor. Jane le miró sorprendida. – Me encantaría que le conociera.

\- ¿Ha regresado ya de sus viajes?

\- Sí, al igual que mi madre. Estoy seguro de que se llevará bien con ella.

Lady Sigyn había conocido a Loki y a Thor desde que era una niña y siempre disfrutaba contándole a Jane las aventuras de su infancia, que a veces incluían las participaciones estelares de los padres de Thor. En estas anécdotas, Odin parecía un hombre serio y Frigga siempre se mostraba dulce y comprensiva.

Al pensar en ese recuerdo, Jane giró la cabeza, buscando con la mirada a Lady Sigyn. Ella estaba distraída mirando al lago que se encontraba a su izquierda. Ella estaba señalándolo y sonriendo como una niña pequeña. En ese momento exacto, parecía incluso más joven que Jane. Junto a Lady Sigyn, Loki hablaba con gestos muy exagerados. Jane no podía oír qué decía pero eso no le impidió que sonriera, enternecida por su carácter melodramático.

De repente, el señor Odinson agarró las manos de Jane, probablemente para robar nuevamente toda su atención y Jane dio un pequeño respingo, sorprendida. Al mirarle, se dio cuenta con cierta confusión que la expresión de su cara nunca le había parecido tan vulnerable.

\- Señorita Foster, debe preguntarse por qué deseo que conozca a mis padres. La verdad es que…

\- ¡Lady Sigyn! ¿Qué está mirando? – gritó la señorita Sif, alzando la voz más de lo necesario.

Estas palabras hicieron que Jane se girara de nuevo, empujada por la curiosidad que le despertaba la escena frente a ella. El señor Odinson suspiró y también se giró, su rostro extrañamente serio.

\- He visto una rana, pero Loki no me cree. – contestó Lady Sigyn.

\- Eso no es completamente cierto. Dije que era probablemente un sapo.

La señorita Sif se colocó junto a ellos, al borde del lago – ¿Y qué los diferencia? Para mí son exactamente iguales. – dijo, inclinándose sobre el lago, intentando encontrar debajo de sus aguas la rana o el sapo que Lady Sigyn había visto.

\- ¡Señorita Sif! – exclamó Lady Sigyn con tono preocupado, - Tenga cuidado o se…

Antes de que Lady Sigyn pudiera finalizar su aviso, la señorita Sif se cayó al lago. Todo el mundo se acercó al bordo del lago, visiblemente preocupados. Excepto Loki que, por supuesto, decidió compartir un comentario ingenioso:

\- Lady Sigyn, estoy seguro de que posee los talentos de una adivina.

Todo el mundo lo ignoró y Jane vio cómo la señorta Sif por fin sacaba la cabeza del agua – Señorita Sif, ¿se encuentra bien?

\- Sí, pero me duele el tobillo y el vestido me pesa tanto que no puedo nadar. – Dijo, intentando mantener la cabeza sobre la superficie. Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Thor Odinson reaccionara y comenzara a quitarse la chaqueta, cuando su hermano le paró colocándole una mano en el hombro.

\- Espera, hermano. Esta vez es mi turno salvar a la dama en apuros.

\- ¿Esta vez? No sé a qué otro momento te refieres pero… - comenzó a decir Thor, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Loki se tiró al lago sin preocuparse por quitarse la chaqueta o los zapatos. El resto del grupo miró la escena como si se tratara de una obra de teatro y les intrigara la resolución.

\- Supongo que debería haberme presentado voluntario para esta hazaña heroica, pero todos sabemos que nunca seré tan caballeroso como ustedes. – dijo el señor Fandral, en tono bromista, puesto que no parecía envidiarle a Loki su "heroica hazaña".

\- ¿Usted? – le preguntó la señorita Sif a Loki, como si nunca se hubiera imaginado tanta generosidad de su parte. - Mi vestido mojado y mis joyas pueden ser demasiado pesadas para usted. El señor Odinson es más fuerte… ¿no cree que él es el hombre indicado para esta tarea?

Jane contuvo las ganas de reírse. Parecía que la señorita Sif no quería ser rescatada.

\- Sé que parezco muy delgado, señorita Sif, pero soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. Y ya estoy tan mojado como usted, si quería elegir a su rescatador, podría haberlo dicho antes de que me tirara al agua. – Nadó hacia ella y se colocó a su derecha. – Coloque sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

La señorita Sif le envió una mirada de desconfianza, esperando ser la víctima de una de sus bromas. Tras algunos segundos de duda, por fin asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó a él. Loki la llevó al borde del lago sin mucho esfuerzo y el señor Odinson ayudó a la señorita Sif a salir del lago.

\- Señor Odinson, señor Fandral… ¿les importaría acompañarla a casa? Se resfriará si no se cambia el vestido pronto. – dijo Lady Sigyn.

\- Por supuesto – dijeron ambos. Y de repente, la señorita Sif parecía mucho más feliz que hace dos segundos. Ambos le ofrecieron sus brazos. La señorita Sif los aceptó a ambos pero sólo le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a Thor.

Los tres volvieron sobre sus pasos, la señorita Sif cojeando entre los dos caballeros.

\- Parece que nuestro picnic ha terminado antes de empezar. – dijo Loki, sentándose en el borde del lago. Jane se giró para mirarle y se quedó petrificada cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quitado la chaqueta y su mojada camisa se adhería a él como una segunda piel.

Jane le dio la espalda en un rápido giro, sus mejillas se sonrojaron con modesta vergüenza. Su camisa mojada se había vuelto transparente con el agua y había revelado sus abdominales. Jane incluso había visto sus pezones. Ver a un hombre en un estado tan íntimo resultaba… escandaloso. Algo reservado para las parejas casadas.

\- ¡Mírala! Mis ropas mojadas la escandalizan. – Le dijo Loki a Lady Sigyn.

Él probablemente la consideraba tonta e ingenua, y ella no quería admitir que tenía razón, así que volvió a girarse, esta vez fingiendo entereza.

\- Intentaba ofrecerle algo de privacidad, pero debería haber imaginado que usted no sabría ni qué hacer con un poco de privacidad.

\- Deberíamos regresar. – dijo Lady Sigyn con tono conciliador. – Tú también corres el riesgo de resfriarte – se dirigió a Loki. Él asintió con la cabeza, aunque no parecía tener ninguna prisa. Lady SIgyn tomó algunos pasos hacia atrás, mirando fijamente el final del camino por el que habían venido. – Creo que mi cochero aún no se ha marchado. Me daré prisa para alcanzarlo antes de que se vaya.

Con estas palabras, Lady Sigyn los dejó solos sin carabina.

Loki suspiró y se levantó, enderezándose. Jane vio que tenía una pequeña hoja, mojada y de un color marrón verdoso, sobre su ceja izquierda. Rompía la armonía de su pálido rostro, y en un impulso, Jane acarició la hoja con su pulgar, con la intención de apartarla de su rostro. Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Loki colocó su mano sobre la de Jane. Ella podía sentir su palma contra sus nudillos – una caricia suave, mojada e íntima. Jane respiró hondo, sintiéndose atrapada y eufórica al mismo tiempo. No podía apartar la mirada de él, y se preguntó si podría ver las constelaciones en la iris verde de sus ojos.

\- Es una criatura extraña, señorita Foster. Primero, actúa con la timidez más pura y ahora acaricia mi cara, mirándome como si yo fuera todo lo que usted… - Permitió que sus palabras murieran con la brisa, como si no tuviera la valentía de revelar su verdadero significado. – Y es usted valiente, sin duda, al acercarse tanto a mí. ¿No tiene miedo?

\- ¿Miedo de qué? – le preguntó Jane con confusión. Sintió cómo algo se retorcía dentro de ella. No era miedo, pero no sabía cómo llamarlo.

\- ¿No tiene miedo de que intente besarla?

Jane no respondió inmediatamente, más sorprendido por la afilada tensión que fluía entre sus cuerpos que por sus palabras. Y aun así… _un beso._ Esa pequeña palabra sobre la que Jane y sus amigas de la infancia habían debatido tan extensamente, riéndose mientras se imaginaban besos, sonrojos y príncipes encantadores. Pero Loki Odinson hacía que la palabra sonara sucia y deseable al mismo tiempo.

Jane se sintió como si su cuerpo intentara forzarla a reducir la distancia entre ambos. En el pasado, había escuchado que la lujuria no solo pertenecía a los hombres, que las mujeres también podían sufrirla. ¿Era lujuria lo que congelaba sus músculos y su propia voluntad? Quería dar un paso más hacia él, quería…

Y entonces, él rompió el hechizo.

\- Pero entonces, si le beso. ¿Qué dirá mi hermano? Nunca nos lo perdonará.

Jane suspiró y se apartó a un lado. Él siempre estaba burlándose de ella, no debería sorprenderle. Loki le ofreció su brazo y Jane lo tomó, aunque eso significaba mojarse las mangas de su vestido en su brazo derecho.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la ciudad y después de algunos segundos de silencio incómodo, Jane decidió decirle:

\- Fue muy generoso lo que hizo por la señorita Sif.

\- ¿Generoso? ¡En absoluto! – exclamó Loki, como si le hubiera insultado. – No, mis razones eran muy egoístas. Me di cuenta de lo que la señorita Sif pretendía, y solo por mi propia diversión, decidí intervenir.

\- Me temo que no le entiendo.

\- ¿Cree que la señorita Sif se cayó por accidente? No.

\- ¿Por qué querría caerse en un lago? Le aseguro que un vestido mojado es muy incómodo.

\- No me diga, señorita Foster, que usted nunca se ha puesto en algún tipo de peligro para que mi hermano la rescatara – Jane abrió la boca para negarlo, pero Loki la interrumpió – No, no diga nada. ¡No la creeré! De todas formas, eso es lo que pretendía la señorita Sif y decidí rescatarla yo mismo para fastidiarla, y porque me resultaba divertido.

\- ¿Está sugiriendo que la señorita Sif intentaba forzar a su hermano en una situación comprometida para que él sintiera la obligación moral de pedirle matrimonio? He escuchado ese tipo de historias, sobre mujeres que se esconden en los aposentos de un caballero y luego los acusan de haberlas forzado a compartir su cama. El porqué una mujer haría algo así, nunca lo entenderé.

\- No creo que los planes de la señorita Sif fueran tan nefastos. Solo quería recuperar la atención de Thor, ¡y así hizo! Sí, usted es la verdadera víctima de esta historia, señorita Foster. – Sacudió su cabeza – Y en cuanto a esas mujeres de baja moral que ha mencionado, puedo decir que nunca me he encontrado a una dama así. Pero solo soy el segundo hijo, ¿y quién querría casarse con un segundo hijo cuando puede casarse con mi hermano?

\- Subestima sus propios encantos. No es tan indeseable como sugiere, y su hermano también tendrá sus defectos. Nadie es perfecto.

\- Conozco bien sus defectos, señorita Foster. He vivido con ellos toda mi vida, pero sospecho que son invisibles para el ojo femenino. Si los encuentra, hágamelo saber… ¡Sería un milagro!

Jane sacudió la cabeza y no pudo contener una sonrisa. - ¡Eres incorregible! ¡Siempre bromeando!

Un momento después, se dio cuenta de que lo había tuteado, y rezó porque él no se hubiera dado cuenta.

* * *

¡Continuára! (Quedan dos capítulos más)

Y bueno, el romance ya está en curso, aunque nuestros personajes principales se empeñen en negar sus sentimientos y malentender al otro.

Si os ha gustado, dejadme un review, please. ¡Gracias!


End file.
